The Lion King Reborn (2024 film)
The Lion King Reborn is an upcoming 2024 American animated epic, adventure, musical, drama, buddy and dark comedy film based on Disney's 1994 film The Lion King. It is the unofficial fifth installment of the Lion King franchise produced by Walt Disney Pictures, Walt Disney Animation Studios, Disney Television Animation, Mercury Filmworks and Fairview Entertainment, distributed by Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures, and a reboot of Disney's 2019 film of the same name preceding it a few years earlier. The film will be directed by Rob Minkoff, Roger Allers and Jon Favreau, written by Jeff Nathanson and Kendall Michele Haney, and starring an ensemble voice cast that includes actors from previous Lion King films and spin-offs, including Matthew Broderick, Jeremy Irons, Nathan Lane, Ernie Sabella, Moira Kelly, Eden Riegel, Jason Marsden, Khary Payton, Rowan Atkinson, Nika Futterman, Andy Dick, Lacey Chabert, Alfre Woodard, Madison Pettis, Sarah Hyland, Joshua Rush, Diamond White, with James Earl Jones, and Max Charles. Plans for an animated reboot of The Lion King Reborn were confirmed on July 2019 following the success of Jon Favreau's photorealistic remake of Disney's 1994 film of the same name. Animation began on August 3 at Walt Disney Animation Studios with a large cast consisting mostly of voice actors and actresses reprising their roles from the original films and television series. The production will last until mid-2023. The film was released in September 2019 on DisneyNOW, and is scheduled to be released early in November 2019 on Disney+, and on Vimeo in IMAX format, July 19, 2024. Synopsis A lion named Simba is fulfilled to succeed his father, Mufasa, as the king of the Pride Lands after his evil younger brother Scar murders him in a massively wildebeest stampede. A meerkat and warthog duo named Timon and Pumbaa search a place as their dream home with no predators via the word "Hakuna Matata" (a meaning to "no worries" in Swahili). Simba and Nala's daughter Kiara meets a male rogue lion named Kovu, who is from a banished pride that was once loyal to Scar. When Simba and Nala's second-born son Kion and Ono the egret get injured in an attempt to defeat Scar's fiery spirit in the battle for the Pride Lands, the Lion Guard — consisting Kion's friends Fuli the cheetah, Bunga the honey badger, Beshte the hippopotamus, Anga the martial eagle, and Makini the mandrill — embark on a journey for the Tree of Life to regain Kion and Ono the strengths they need, and defend the Circle of Life. Plot Act One A meerkat named Timon, who is a social outcast of his colony outskirts, "the Pit of Shame", dreams for more in life than his colony's bleak existence hiding from predators, but his daydreaming leads to the near-death of his Uncle Max by a trio of hyenas named Shenzi, Kamari and Azizi. Timon leaves to find a better life, and meets a pig named Pumbaa, who suffers from demophobia-triggered flatulence problems. Although the two quickly form a bond and Pumbaa accompanies Timon as his acquaintance, they start living in a small oasis behind the landmark while King Mufasa and Queen Sarabi's newborn son Simba is presented to the crowded animals at a majestic place named Pride Rock. Mufasa shows young Simba the Pride Lands and explains to him the responsibilities of kingship and the Circle of Life which connects all living things. Meanwhile, Mufasa's younger and selfish brother Scar covets the throne and plots to eliminate Mufasa and Simba so he may become king. He and his henchmen of hyenas set a trap for his brother and nephew, luring Simba into a gorge and having the hyenas drive a large herd of wildebeest into a stampede that will trample him. Scar refuses to help Mufasa, instead sending him falling to his death, then convinces Simba that the tragedy was his own fault and advises him to flee the kingdom and never return. Scar tells the pride that Mufasa and Simba were killed in the stampede and steps forward as the new king. Meanwhile, Timon and Pumbaa finally settle in a huge luxurious green jungle. Sooner enough, they rescue Simba on a desert floor before they raise him under their philosophy of "Hakuna Matata" (meaning "no worries" in Swahili). Act Two A year later, Simba rescues Timon and Pumbaa from a hungry young adult lioness, who turns out to be his best friend Nala. She and Simba reunite and fall in love, and she argues with him to return home, telling him the Pride Lands have become a drought-stricken wasteland under Scar's reign. Feeling guilty over his father's death, Simba refuses and storms away. He encounters Mufasa's mandrill adviser Rafiki, who says that Mufasa's spirit lives on in Simba, and he is visited by the ghost of his father in the night sky, who tells him he must take his rightful place as king. Realizing he can no longer run from his past, Simba decides to return home. As Scar taunts Simba over his role in Mufasa's death, he backs his nephew to the edge of Pride Rock, where he reveals to Simba that he murdered Mufasa. Enraged, Simba pins Scar to the ground and forces him to reveal the truth to the rest of the pride. After Timon proposes that they all help Simba by getting rid of the hyenas, he, Pumbaa, Nala, Sarabi, Zazu, Rafiki, and the other lionesses fend off the hyenas, alongside Timon's Ma and Max, who are directed to construct a series of tunnels beneath the hyenas. When the tunnels are finished, Max knocks down the sticks, the cave-in commences, and the hyenas are ejected through the tunnels. Scar begs for mercy and attempts to blame the hyenas for his actions, but Simba spares his life and orders him to leave the Pride Lands forever. Scar suddenly attacks his nephew, but Simba manages to toss him from the top of Pride Rock. Scar survives the fall, but then gets eaten by his former henchmen of hyenas, because one overheard him betray them to Simba. Act Three With his enemies gone, Simba takes over the kingship as the rains begin to fall, restoring life to the land; Timon takes his entire meerkat colony to live in predator-free environment to complete his "Hakuna Matata"; Nala gives birth to a newborn cub; and she is presented to the assembled animals. Rafiki paints an emblem of the cub on the trunk of his tree, but Mufasa's spirit ruffles the painting, making him discover another cub that's living in rogues known as the "Outlands" named Kovu. A few weeks later, Kiara becomes annoyed with her father's overprotective parenting and enters the Outlands, where she meets Kovu. His mother Zira reminds Simba of how he exiled her and the other Outsiders, and reveals that Scar selected Kovu to be his successor despite not being his biological father. After returning to the Pride Lands, Simba lectures Kiara about the danger posed by the Outsiders, and reminds her they are part of each other. In the Outlands, Zira reminds Kovu that Simba killed Scar and exiled the lions who respect him. Kovu explains that he does not think it is so bad to have Kiara as a friend, but Zira realizes that she can use Kovu's friendship with Kiara to seek revenge on Simba. A young honey badger named Bunga meets Timon and Pumbaa. While he was eating bugs by himself and felt lonely, he encountered Timon and Pumbaa singing "Utamu". Bunga followed the two friends around until Timon made him climb a tree to fetch some Utamu grubs. When Bunga succeeded and gave the grubs to Timon, Timon and Pumbaa decided to keep the little honey badger, and the three have lived together ever since. Kion, the second-born cub of Simba and Nala, and Bunga accidentally wonder into Pua's float's territory. Although initially Pua acts with hostility toward the pair, his float's attempts to eat the young animals are thwarted by Zazu, who informed Pua that Kion was the son of Simba. Not wanting to upset the king, Pua allows Kion, Bunga, and Zazu to leave his territory unharmed. When a trio of scheming hyena cubs named Janja, Cheezi and Chungu capture an egret egg, a martial eagle infant named Anga, a cheetah cub named Fuli and a hippo calf named Beshte aid Kion and Bunga in chasing them off. Sooner enough, the egg hatches, revealing an egret chick named Ono. Act Four Growing up as a playful cub, Kion discovers that he has the ability to channel the roars of the Great Lions of the Past, giving him fierce power just like his great uncle Scar who had the same power before him, but who tragically misused it for evil and lost it forever. At the instructions of Simba and Rafiki, Kion forms a team called the Lion Guard. As Kion goes against tradition and chooses his non-lion friends Bunga, Ono, Beshte and Fuli to populate it, Simba scolds him for not taking his new responsibilities seriously. When they save Kiara from a herd of stampeding gazelle and defeat a hyena clan led by Janja and Mzingo the vulture, Simba realizes that Kion has protected the Pride Lands and is indeed ready to lead his new Lion Guard. As the wet season passes, the Lion Guard continue to protect the Pride Lands by driving off several Outlanders, including Janja's clan, Reirei's pack of jackals and Mzingo's parliament of vultures with help from the Pride Landers and a friendly hyena named Jasiri. She asks for Kion's help in dealing with a pride of lions, who are keeping her family away from their watering hole, including her sister Madoa and two infant cubs named Tunu and Wema. When he goes to help them out, he encounters the Outsider lions and their leader Zira, who tries to get Kion to join her side by stating that she knows about more about the Roar than he does, such as its ability to bring a brief rain shower by roaring at a cloud. Zira eventually reveals to Kion that she knew Scar. When Kion refuses to join Zira, she and her lionesses trap him. Meanwhile, the rest of the guard head to the Outlands to rescue Kion after Rafiki informs them of who the Outsider lions are. Act Five As the dry season begins, Ma Tembo works to find a new water source, and Rafiki takes in a young mandrill named Makini as an apprentice. While fed up with always getting trampled and disturbed when the Lion Guard is near, an Egyptian cobra named Ushari inadvertently finds out that Kion talks to the spirit of Mufasa. When ambushed by Janja's clan, Ushari forms an alliance with them, and they conspire to find a way to summon the spirit of Scar. While overhearing Rafiki, Ushari learns that the evil lions of the past appear in the flames of fire, and once they are summoned by the Roar of the Elders, a bakora staff can be used to talk to them. With this knowledge, Janja, Cheezi, Chungu, Nne, and Tano steal Makini's bakora staff and kidnap Kiara to lure Kion and the Guard to the Outlands, with the intent on tricking Kion to Roar with enough power to make the hyenas' volcano erupt in flames. After the Guard manages to save Kiara, Janja taunts Kion until he Roars in anger and unknowingly summons Scar when the volcano erupts. Ushari and the hyenas are then able to speak with Scar's spirit in the volcano after dropping the bakora staff into it. Meanwhile, the Lion Guard and Kiara return to the Pride Lands safely, but are unaware that Scar has returned. During the Kumbuka celebration honoring the day that Simba defeated Scar, a scorpion named Sumu sent by Scar stings Simba, causing him to become very ill. Rafiki sends Makini and the Lion Guard to the Outlands' volcano to get the volcanic ash needed to cure Simba by sundown. Once Makini and the guard reach the volcano, Scar reveals himself to them and commands Sumu, Janja's clan, Reirei's pack, Mzingo's flock, Ushari, Kenge, Shupavu's group, and a float of crocodiles led by Kiburi to attack them. After battling Scar's army of Outlanders, Makini and the Lion Guard make it back to Pride Rock with the ash. While Simba is recuperating, Kion informs Rafiki that Scar has returned. In the Outlands, Jasiri forms a hyena resistance with her clan by informing them of Scar's plans and stopping his army after reporting the news of his return. Act Six As Simba figures out a way to defeat Scar, Kion gathers Ma Tembo's herd, Bupu's herd, Laini's troop, and Mbeya's crash to prepare them in their fight against the villainous Outlanders. After the training doesn't go well, Kion asks Makuu to help train the Pride Landers, but Makuu soon becomes frustrated and abandons them. When Scar hears the news from the skinks, he orders Janja's clan, Reirei's pack, and Kiburi's float to attack Makuu's float at their watering hole, but the Pride Landers are determined to help Makuu and his float and follow the Lion Guard to help them. While the other Pride Landers are on edge due to the recent Outlander attacks, Makini is excited for her mpando mpya, the planting of a baobab tree in Mizimu Grove by a Royal Mjuzi in training. To cheer everyone up, Kion decides to make Makini's mpando mpya a big event and invites all of the Pride Landers to witness it, and asks Timon and Pumbaa to put on a show to entertain them. However, the skinks overhear this and inform Scar, who comes up with a plan to take over Mizimu Grove. After dealing with Janja's clan, Reirei's pack, Kiburi's float, Mzingo's flock, Kenge, Sumu and Shupavu's group attacking Mizimu Grove during the festivities, Scar's spirit appears in the flames of a fire and comes face to face with Simba and the Pride Landers for the first time. The Pride Landers become spooked by Scar's appearance and consider leaving the Pride Lands to avoid further attacks. Later, Kion gets some advice from Mufasa and then discovers that the baobab sapling that Makini left behind had survived the whole attack. This inspires the Pride Landers to stay, as they realize that they are stronger together, and celebrate with Makini's mpando mpya. Act Seven Another year later, Kion and the Lion Guard have grown into teenagers and continue to defend the Pride Lands from Scar and his army. Simba suggests they take the battle with Scar into the Outlands to increase their chances more. Meanwhile, Janja finds himself wondering if he and his hyena clan should stay with Scar or not, since they never emerge victorious. That night, the Lion Guard gathers all of their allies, and Janja's clan is sent to distract them. Unbeknownst to Janja, however, Scar has Mzingo’s flock set fire to Pride Rock to take out his clan as well as the royal family and the Guard. While Janja escapes to get Jasiri's help, the Lion Guard escapes through an underwater tunnel, along with the hyenas. Janja, realizing that Scar does not care about him or his clan, tells Kion of the supposed way to vanquish Scar for good, by using the Roar at full power inside the volcano. Unknown to Janja and the Pride Landers, this is in fact part of Scar's plan to trick Kion into causing the volcano to erupt, destroying the Pride Lands. The next morning, the Pride Landers' army, consisting Simba leading his pride, Jasiri and Janja's clans, Ma Tembo's herd, Bupu's herd, Makuu's float, Laini's troop, Mbeya's crash, Twiga's herd, Thurston's herd, Muhangus' shoal, Ono's flock, Pim's group, the baboon troops, the Royal Mjuzis, Zazu, Timon, Pumbaa, Ma, Uncle Max, Basi, Anga, Hadithi the legendary eagle and Shujaa the gorilla warrior, charges into the battle with Scar's army, allowing the Lion Guard to get to the top of the volcano. Once they reach the pit, Scar has Ushari bite Kion on the face, giving him a scar as well. Despite Scar insisting that the two of them are now the same, Kion, refusing to use violence, instead has the Great Lions of the past vanquish Scar. Scar yells out that the Roar is a curse as he vanishes. Ushari tries to attack Kion again, but is knocked into the lava pit by Bunga and is killed. Ono suffers eye damage rescuing Bunga. With Scar gone, Janja determines that Jasiri should assume control of the Outlands, and she accepts. Kion, meanwhile, finds that his injury is causing him to lose control of his Roar when he almost hurts Bunga with it. Back at Pride Rock, Rafiki instructs Kion to eat Tuliza blossoms when his scar is irritating him, and deduces that Kion and Ono’s injuries can be healed by the Tree of Life, a faraway place that sick animals go to get better. Rafiki tells them they have to follow the paintings on the moja kwa moja stones to find their way to the Tree. Due to Ono's eye damage, Kion names Anga as the new keenest of sight, and renames Ono as the smartest member. With Ono having memorized each of the landmarks, the Guard sets off on a journey to the Tree of Life, with Makini joining them. At Rafiki's tree, Mufasa's spirit persuades the mandrill to bring Simba's daughter Kiara and Zira's son Kovu together as a way of uniting the prides. He then asks if Mufasa is crazy and doubts that the plan will never work and tells him that he's been up there too long and his head in the clouds, and is then immediately buffeted by a strong gust of wind from Mufasa's spirit, immediately convincing the mandrill to carry out the deceased king's idea. Act Eight Another year later, back at Pride Rock, Kiara, now a young adult, begins her first solo hunt. As part of Zira's plan, Kovu's siblings Nuka and Vitani trap Kiara in a fire, allowing Kovu to rescue her. Simba is forced to accept Kovu's place since he rescued Kiara. Kovu contemplates attacking Simba as he was instructed to, but he teaches Kiara how to hunt instead and eventually realizes his feelings for her. Kiara and Kovu stargaze where they talk about the Great Kings of the Past and Kovu wonders if there is a darkness in him like there was in Scar. That night, Simba allows Kovu to sleep inside Pride Rock with the rest of the pride, but because of this, Zira sets a trap for her son and Simba. The next day, Kovu once again tries to reveal his mission to Kiara, but Simba takes him around the Pride Lands and tells him Scar's story. The Outsiders then ambush Simba, resulting in Nuka's death from a log pile and Simba's escape. Enraged, Zira scratches Kovu for his brother's death, causing him to turn against her. Kovu returns to Pride Rock to asks Simba for his forgiveness, but is exiled. Kiara makes Simba realize that he is acting irrationally, and flees to find Kovu. The two lions later find each other and profess their love. Realizing that they must reunite the two prides, Kiara and Kovu return to the Pride Lands and convince them to stop fighting. When Zira attempts to kill Simba, Kiara intervenes and Zira vocally refuses Kiara's help, letting go of her own accord with a twisted smile upon her face. With his enemy gone, Simba accepts Kovu and the Outsiders back into the Pride Lands. At the Tree of Life, Ono and Kion are fully healed by the Night Pride, while a lioness named Rani becomes the queen of the Night Pride after the death of her grandmother, Queen Janna, due to illness at an old age. After learning that the Pride Lands are threatened from Jasiri, Janja and a male Asiatic cheetah named Azaad, Kion uses the Roar to help the Lion Guard return home as soon as possible. Act Nine After hearing that Zira is planning to attack the Pride Lands, the Lion Guard returns to their homeland, in which are assisted by Mzingo and his parliament. Not recognizing Kion because of his scar, Vitani and her pride of lionesses, Shabaha, Kasi, Imara and Tazama, mistake the Lion Guard for enemies. Before they can fight, Kiara and Kovu interject and reveal that Vitani and the rest of Zira's pride have joined the Pride Landers. The next day, Vitani and her lionesses meet Kion and his friends at the Lair of the Lion Guard. Vitani explains that as the future king's sister, she believes that it is her responsibility to protect the Pride Lands, so she has formed her own Lion Guard in their absence. Kion argues that he is the future queen's brother and has the mark of the Guard along with the Roar of the Elders, but Vitani and her guard still refuse to back down. They start a competition to decide which one is more worthy to become the defender of the Pride Lands. Kion and his friends prove themselves to be superior in all aspects, but Vitani tells Kion that she doesn't need the roar because she believes that she's fierce enough to lead the Lion Guard. Kion deems Vitani worthy to lead the Lion Guard and bestows her the mark of the Lion Guard along with the Roar of the Elders. Vitani demonstrates the Roar, and the mark of the Lion Guard disappears from Kion and his friends, officially establishing Vitani's Lion Guard and ending Kion's Guard. Although Askari, the leader of the Pride Lands' first Lion Guard, appears in the clouds and gives advice to Kion that the Tree of Life needs his Roar, Kion and the Lion Guard become members of the Night Pride. Vitani questions Kion on what it means to master the Roar, and Kion demonstrates by picking up Pride Rock with the power of the Roar. At the Tree of Life, a coronation is held for the marriage of Rani and Kion, who becomes her mate and king of the Tree of Life. Voice cast :Main article: List of The Lion King characters on Wikipedia * Matthew Broderick as Simba An African lion, son of Mufasa and Sarabi, who is the crown prince of the Pride Lands. Simba later becomes Nala's husband, and Kiara's overprotective father. Cam Clarke and Donald Glover provide the character's singing voice. ** JD McCrary as young Simba * Jeremy Irons as Scar Mufasa's treacherous younger brother, Simba's uncle, and Kiara and Kion's granduncle, who overtakes the throne and seeks to take the mantle of king after his brother's death. * Nathan Lane as Timon A comedic meerkat, who becomes Pumbaa's best friend, one of Simba's adoptive parents and Bunga's adoptive uncles. Though somewhat selfish, arrogant, and withdrawn, Timon shows courageous loyalty towards his friends. * Ernie Sabella as Pumbaa A naïve, but hearten common warthog, who becomes Timon's symbiotic partner, one of Simba's adoptive parents and Bunga's adoptive uncles. Though slow-witted, Pumbaa is very empathetic and willing to trust and befriend anyone. He is also claustrophobic and passes gas in crowds. * Moira Kelly as Nala A lioness, who is Simba's best friend and later his future love-interest, Queen of the Pride Lands, and Kiara and Kion's mother. Beyoncé Knowles-Carter provides the character's singing voice. ** Shahadi Wright Joseph as young Nala * Eden Riegel as Kiara A lioness, the daughter of Simba and Nala, Kion's older sister, and Mufasa's granddaughter, who grows up to become future queen of the Pride Lands. Liz Callaway provides the character's singing voice. ** Michelle Horn as young Kiara * Jason Marsden as Kovu A lion living in the Outlands, who is Zira's son, Nuka and Vitani's younger brother, and the chosen successor of Scar to become king of the Pride Lands. Kenny Lattimore provides the character's singing voice. ** Ryan O'Donohue as young Kovu * Khary Payton as Rafiki A wise mandrill, who teaches Timon Hakuna Matata, as well as giving him faith in himself to do what he dreams of doing. Rafiki also serves as the shaman of the lion king to present newborn cubs of the king and queen to the animals of the Pride Lands. * Blair Underwood as Makuu A Nile crocodile, who is the leader of his float. * Lynette Dupree as Ma Tembo An African bush elephant, who is the leader of her herd in Kilio Valley. * Rowan Atkinson as Zazu A Tanzanian red-billed hornbill, who serves as the lion king's majordomo (or "Mufasa's little stooge", as Shenzi calls him). * John O'Hurley as Hadithi A legendary African hawk-eagle, who faked having invented the Hadithi Spin. * Bryana Salaz as Anga A young martial eagle, who is a friend of Beshte, the former keenest of sight of the Lion Guard and Ono's successor. * Diamond White as Fuli A young sassy cheetah, who is the former fastest member of the Lion Guard, Kion's friend and second-in-command, as well as the team's reserve leader. * Erica Luttrell as Boboka A female sable antelope, who is a member of Bupu's herd. * Michael Dorn as Bupu A stubborn sable antelope, who is the leader of his herd, and values respective politely behavior. He is affiliated with Laini, a galago, who is the leader of her troop in Ndefu Grove. * Behzad Dabu as Azaad An Asiatic cheetah, who refers to himself in the third person. * Nika Futterman as Zira The leader of the Outsiders, Scar's most loyal follower, and Nuka, Vitani and Kovu's widowed mother. * Andy Dick as Nuka Zira's son, Vitani and Kovu's older brother and the oldest male of Zira's family. * Lacey Chabert as Vitani Zira's aggressive and spunky daughter, and Nuka and Kovu's sister, who is the leader of the Lion Guard. ** Crysta Macalush Winton as young Vitani * Alfre Woodard as Sarabi The Queen of Pride Rock, who is the leader of the lioness hunting party, Mufasa's devoted mate, and Simba's mother. * Madison Pettis as Zuri A lioness friend of Kiara, Kion's ex-girlfriend and a member of Simba's pride, who hates grubs and getting dirty, and is somewhat vain. * Maia Mitchell as Jasiri A young spunky, yet friendly teenage hyena living in the Outlands, who is the leader of her clan and the ruler of the Outlands. Unlike Janja, Jasiri respects the Circle of Life and her clan scavenges for leftovers. * Landry Bender as Makini A curious mandrill, who is Rafiki's apprentice, Rani's adviser, and Kitendo and Fikiri's daughter. * Joshua Rush as Bunga A young honey badger, who is the former bravest member of the Lion Guard. He is also Timon and Pumbaa's adoptive nephew and Kion's best friend. Bunga's fearless and hot-headed nature is grounded in reality, as real honey badgers are aggressive and fearless. * Sarah Hyland as Tiifu A lioness friend of Kiara and a member of Simba's pride, who is somewhat more sensible than her constant companion Zuri. Hyland returns to voice her character after two years of numerous kidney surgeries and a laparoscopic surgery to treat her endometriosis. * Penny Johnson Jerald as Sarafina A lioness friend of Sarabi and Nala's mother. Jerald reprises her role from the 2019 realistic remake. * Peyton Elizabeth Lee as Rani A slender built Asiatic lioness, who is the leader of the Night Pride, queen of the Tree of Life, and Kion's mate. Lana McKissack provides the character's singing voice. * Whoopi Goldberg as Shenzi The sassy and short-tempered female leader of her hyena clan. * Eric André as Azizi An unhinged hysterical hyena, who laughs a lot and is Scar's henchman. André replaces Jim Cummings, who has voiced Ed in the 2019 version. * Keegan-Michael Key as Kamari An aggressive and hot-headed Mexican-accent hyena prone to complaining and acting on impulse, who is Scar's henchman. Key replaces Cheech Marin, who has voiced Banzai in the 2019 version. * Meghan Strange as Laini A galago, who is the leader of her troop in Ndefu Grove. * Howy Parkins as Mbeya An old black rhinoceros, who is the leader of his crash. * Maurice LaMarche as Kifaru A stubborn northern white rhinoceros with poor eyesight, who resists at Lake Matope. He is affiliated with Mwenzi, a red-billed oxpecker, who is his tickbird and best friend. * Nick Watt as Zito An impatient and grouchy elephant, who is a member of Ma Tembo's Herd. * Andrew Kishino as Janja A cunning, arrogant and vicious, later kind hearted and loyal hyena, who is the leader of his clan and Jasiri's enforcer. * Vargus Mason as Cheezi A excitable hyena living in the Outlands, who is one of Janja's right-hand henchmen. * Kevin Schon as Chungu An unintelligent hyena living in the Outlands, who is the other of Janja's right-hand henchmen. * Maisie Klompus as Madoa A skeptical hyena, who is Jasiri's sister. * Greg Ellis as Mzingo A white-backed vulture, who is Janja's majordomo of the Outlands. He is the leader of a parliament of vultures that is allied with the hyena clans. * Lou Diamond Phillips as Surak An adult lion, who is a member of the Night Pride, Janna's second born son, and Rani and Baliyo's uncle. * Hudson Yang as Baliyo A young lion, who is a member of the Night Pride and Rani's younger brother. * Miki Yamashita as Nirmala A young adult lioness, who is the Night Pride's healer.https://twitter.com/Miki410/status/1167486945410240517 * Vyvan Pham as Ullu A snowy owl, who warns the Night Pride whenever there is a potential threat to the Tree of Life. * Jaime Camil as Pinguino A macaroni penguin, who is the leader of his rookery at the Tree of Life. * Sacha Baron Cohen as Kiril A musk deer, who is the leader of his herd. Cohen replaces Danny Jacobs, who had originally voiced the character in The Lion Guard. * Alex Cartañá as Twiga A Masai giraffe, who is Juhudi's mother and the leader of her herd in Acacia Grove. * Kevin Michael Richardson as Basi A hippopotamus, who is Beshte's father and the leader of his pod in Big Springs. * Dee Bradley Baker as Pim A tree hyrax, who is the leader of his group. * Christopher Jackson as Shujaa A massively strong gorilla warrior, who refers to himself in the third person. * Justin Felbinger as Mtoto A young elephant calf, who is a member of Ma Tembo's herd. He looks up to Beshte as his personal hero. * Christian Slater as Ushari An Egyptian cobra, who often conflicted with Bunga and would get disturbed whenever the Lion Guard was near him. * Common as Kiburi An arrogant crocodile, who is the leader of his float that defied their leader Makuu's orders and were exiled for their evil deeds. * Ana Gasteyer as Reirei A clever, scheming and manipulative black-backed jackal, who is the matriarch of her family. * Phil LaMarr as Goigoi A dimwitted jackal and Reirei's mate, who only thinks with his stomach and has the tendency to fall asleep. * Nolan North as Tamka A brutish, yet unintelligent crocodile loyal to Kiburi. * Virginia Watson as Vuruga Vuruga A cape buffalo, who is the leader of her herd. * C.J. Byrnes as Tamaa A fork-tailed drongo with a talent of imitating animal calls. * Jacob Bertrand as Chama A young fun-loving elephant, who used to be part of Ma Tembo's herd. He, Mzaha, and Furaha are best friends and share a tree together near Big Springs. * Sinbad as Uroho A sneaky, later loyal yellow baboon, who is the leader of Traveling Baboon show. * Ron Funches as Ajabu An okapi, who came to the Pride Lands and made friends with Beshte. * Phil Lester as Majinuni A gorilla, who is a prince of the Theluji Mountains and Hafifu's brother. * Dusan Brown as Beshte A young lucky-go hippopotamus, who is the former strongest member of the Lion Guard and Kion's friend. * Atticus Shaffer as Ono A young brainy cattle egret, who is the former smartest member of the Lion Guard and Kion's friend. * Julie Kavner as Timon's Ma Timon's caring mother. She is overly protective and attached to her son, often trying to get him accepted amongst the colony, but never succeeding. * Jerry Stiller as Uncle Max Timon's paranoid, eccentric but deep down kind-hearted uncle. He initially doubts Timon's ability, but warms up to him. * Shohreh Aghdashloo as Janna An elderly lioness, who is the former queen of the Tree of Life and Rani's grandmother. * James Earl Jones as Mufasa Simba's father, Scar's older brother, Kiara and Kion's grandfather, and the former king of the Pride Lands. According to Jon Favreau, this will be the last time Jones will reprise the voice of his character. * Max Charles as Kion A lion, who is Simba and Nala's second-born son, Mufasa's grandson, Kiara's younger brother, the Prince of the Pride Lands, the King of the Tree of Life, and the former leader of the Lion Guard, as well as its former fiercest member. As leader of the Guard, Kion possesses an intensely powerful ability known as the Roar of the Elders bestowed by the great lions of the past. At the end of the battle for the Pride Lands, Kion gets a scar across his left eye due to Ushari donning him. Aaron Daniel Jacob provides the character's singing voice in the latter half of the film. * Michael Luwoye as Askari A lion, who is the deceased leader of the Pride Lands' first Lion Guard. * John Rhys-Davies as Sokwe A mountain gorilla, who is the leader of his troop, Majinuni and Hafifu's father, and the king of the Theluji Mountains. * Gerald C. Rivers as Pua An elderly Nile crocodile, who is the former leader of the Pride Lands' float. He was banished from his float after Makuu outsmarted him in a "mashindano" and became the new leader. Development Shortly after the success of the 2019 live-action remake of The Lion King, director Jon Favreau announced there would a reboot of the 2019 animated remake of the 1994 film. Favreau, Rob Minkoff, Roger Allers, Don Hahn and Ford Riley, the executive producer of The Lion Guard, came on board to tie the original films and television series together on Filmora 9. The film will include the 1994 original release of The Lion King, its 1998 sequel The Lion King II: Simba's Pride, its 2004 midquel/prequel The Lion King 1½, and as well as numerous episodes of The Lion Guard, including "Return of the Roar", "The Rise of Scar", "Battle for the Pride Lands", "Never Judge a Hyena by its Spots", "Lions of the Outlands", "The Scorpion's Sting", "The Wisdom of Kongwe", "Pride Landers Unite!", "The Fall of Mizimu Grove", "Journey of Memories", "The Tree of Life", "Long Live the Queen", "Return to the Pride Lands", "Journey to the Pride Lands", "The Lake of Reflection", and "Triumph of the Roar". At the 2019 San Diego Comic-Con, the filmmakers released the first footage of the film, which gave the audience "a big hype on seeing the return of the king". On September 4, 2019, it was announced that a novelization of the film will be released early before the theatrical release. Casting In July 2019, the majority of the voice cast was announced, including Matthew Broderick, Jeremy Irons, Nathan Lane, Ernie Sabella, Alfre Woodard, Jason Marsden, Lacey Chabert, Andy Dick, and James Earl Jones reprising their respective roles as Simba, Scar, Timon, Pumbaa, Sarabi, Kovu, Vitani, Nuka, and Mufasa from the original film. In August 2019, following the release of "Battle for the Pride Lands", it was announced that several guest stars would all reprise their roles from The Lion Guard, including Andrew Kishino as Janja, Vargus Mason as Cheezi, Kevin Schon as Chungu, John O'Hurley as Hadithi, Lynette Dupree as Ma Tembo, Blair Underwood as Makuu, and Michael Dorn as Bupu. 22 days later, Behzad Dabu was cast to reprise the voice of Azaad the Asiatic cheetah from The Lion Guard after his announcement of his character's return,https://lionguard.fandom.com/wiki/File:F78BD48F-3A95-44A9-A8D0-230273E96174.jpeg and Miki Yamashita and Peyton Elizabeth Lee were cast to reprise the voices of Nirmala and Rani. New additions of the cast includes Max Charles, Joshua Rush, Diamond White, Dusan Brown, Atticus Shaffer, Bryana Salaz, Landry Bender, and Maia Mitchell reprising the voices of Kion, Bunga, Fuli, Beshte, Ono, Anga, Makini, and Jasiri from The Lion Guard. Eden Riegel, Nika Futterman, and Khary Payton replace Neve Campbell, the late Suzanne Pleshette, and Robert Guillaume as Kiara, Zira, and Rafiki, respectively. Music In July 2019, Hans Zimmer signed on to compose the film's score. Christopher Willis, who composes the musical score in The Lion Guard, will also contribute music to the score, using Zimmer's musical note of "This Land" from the original 1994 film to create a new hybrid theme. Beyoncé Knowles-Carter, who voices Nala in the live-action remake, will write a new song with Elton John, who had signed onto the project to rework his musical compositions shortly before his retirement, and several songs written by John, Tim Rice, and Beau Black will also be featured as well. Returning original songs will include "Circle of Life", "I Just Can't Wait to be King", "Hakuna Matata", "Can You Feel the Love Tonight", "That's All I Need (Meerkat Rhapsody)", "Spirit", "We Are One", "My Lullaby", "Kion's Reckoning", "Bring Back a Legend", "Tujiinue", "We Will Defend ('Til the Pride Lands' End)", "When I Led the Guard", "Call of the Guard", "Be Prepared", "Of the Same Pride", "Not One of Us", "Love Will Find a Way", "Long Live the Queen", "Never Too Late", "Here Comes the Lion Guard", "The Power of the Roar", "Find Your Way Back" and "He Lives in You". Release The film will be released in North America on July 19, 2024, marking the 30th anniversary of the release of The Lion King. On August 19, it was announced that the film would premiere early on the upcoming streaming service of Disney+ in November. The film was released early the DisneyNOW app, September 2, 2019. Transcript Main article: The Lion King Reborn (2024 film)/Transcript Gallery Main article: The Lion King Reborn (2024 film)/Gallery Credits Main article: The Lion King Reborn (2024 film)/Cred Trivia * The film marks as the unofficial fifth and final animated film in the Lion King franchise. * In 2009, Michael Dorn has voiced Optimus Prime from the Transformers franchise for toy commercials, promoting Revenge of the Fallen, the second installment of the film series. ** Dorn portrayed Worf in Star Trek: The Next Generation. * Andrew Kishino has also voiced Autobot Jazz in numerous Transformers video games based on the film series. ** Khary Payton voiced Dinobot Grimlock in the Cartoon Network series Transformers: Robots in Disguise, as part of the Aligned continuity family. * Joshua Rush recurs in the Disney Channel's Andi Mack as Cyrus Goodman. * Maia Mitchell has voiced Wendy Darling from Peter Pan in the Disney Junior series Jake and the Never Land Pirates. * Landry Bender has co-starred as Cyd Ripley in Best Friends Whenever. * Sacha Baron Cohen has previously voiced King Julien in the Madagascar films, while Danny Jacobs voiced the character in the franchise's television series and 2014's Penguins of Madagascar. * Rachel Crow, who portrayed Imara in the film, has voiced Carla, one of Blu and Jewel's daughters in Rio 2. * Tiffany Espensen, who voiced Heng Heng the giant panda in the film, portrayed Cindy, one of Peter Parker's classmates in Spider-Man: Homecoming and Avengers: Infinity War, in which the films are part of the Marvel Cinematic Universe (MCU). * The film is not canon to the Disney Reborn Multiverse. * The IUCN Red List has developed a program called "Protect the Rare" in sponsoring the film's release as 28,338 species are considered at risk of extinction because of human activity, in particular overfishing, hunting and land development, but can make a difference if citizens help in keeping Earth clean, and ending deforestation and illegal logging. * This is considered to be the re-release of the 2019 version of TLKR. Differences from the 2019 film * Some animals that didn't appear in the original film (either appearing in later media or never appeared in the franchise at all before the remake) appear in this film. They include aardvarks, dragonflies, dung beetles, grey-crowned cranes, grey parrots, eclectus parrots, Fischer's lovebirds, weaverbirds, white storks, honey badgers, egrets, cobras, skinks, Darwin's foxes, jackals, monitor lizards, scorpions, penguins, polar bears, giant pandas, golden bamboo lemurs, red pandas, tigers, musk deer, mountain goats, eagles, Zanzibar red colobuses, parakeets, macaws, piping plovers, pangolins, Sumatran elephants, Asian elephants, tamarins, bustards, Northern hairy-nosed wombats, Bornean orangutans, and hamerkops. * The marmot that gave Zazu news about the Pride Lands is absent in the film. In fact, the marmot is a gopher, and they are not native to Africa in real life. Instead, Zazu flies around to search for news happening in the Pride Lands. * During the scene where Timon catches up with Pumbaa and they happily reunite before running across the desert to return to Pride Rock after Simba is told by Mufasa to take place as king, the song heard is not "Busa" which was in the 2019 version, but instead "Spirit" performed by Beyoncé. * When Scar tells Simba his secret about what he did to Mufasa, the flashback where Mufasa dies during the stampede does not have a red background like in the animated film but rather slow-motion footage of the same scene where Mufasa falls to his death. Additionally, he latches on Simba's forepaws to reflect the moment he did to Mufasa. * An African version of "He Lives in You" is heard during Kiara's presentation, which was English in the original version. * Timon's father is also absent in the film. * Simba, Nala, Kiara, Zuri, Tiifu, Sarabi, Rafiki, Makini, Zazu, Pumbaa, Timon, his mother, Mtoto, Twiga, Shingo, Juhudi, Basi, Thurston, Muhangus, Muhanga, Uncle Max, Pim, Kenge, and Sumu are present in the final battle of the Outlands before Scar is destroyed by Kion for good. ** In that same moment, Nne and Tano babysit Tunu and Wema during the battle, in order to keep them safe. * Makuu's float, Muhimu's herd, Swala's herd, Vuruga Vuruga's herd, Zazu, Timon, Pumbaa, Kifaru, Mbuni, Tamaa, Basi, Ajabu, Chama, Mzaha, Furaha, Mwenzi, Hodari, Uroho, Mwevi, and Mwizi are present at the Kumbuka celebration, the Mizimu Grove summit, and later Kion's coronation at the Tree of Life. * The film features a warning before it starts, likely due to the emotional scenes, including Mufasa and Janna's deaths: "The following feature contains some scenes that deal with the Circle of Life and may be intense for younger viewers. Parents may want to watch with their kids." * Brown Lindiwe Mkhize, who has portrayed Rafiki in the Broadway production, replaces Carmen Twillie as the lead singer in "Circle of Life". * In this film, Zuri portrays a role in being Kion's ex-girlfriend before he marries Rani. References External links [https://thelionkingfanon.fandom.com/wiki/The_Lion_King_Reborn_(2024_film) The Lion King Reborn on The Lion King Fanon Wikia] Category:Unfinished pages Category:Under Construction Category:Unfinished articles Category:Articles Under Construction Category:Needing fix Category:Spoilers Category:Poorly written pages Category:Kind of poorly written articles Category:Non-Fanon Category:2024 films Category:Upcoming Films Category:The Lion King Category:The Lion Guard Category:Film scores by Hans Zimmer Category:American animated Musical films Category:Films set in Africa Category:Films about animals Category:Walt Disney Films Category:WindowsMyers2018's ideas Category:American animated films Category:Epic films Category:Adventure films Category:Musical films Category:Drama films Category:Dark Comedy Category:Reboots Category:Mercury Filmworks Category:Films about revenge Category:Films Category:Movies Category:Animated musical films Category:Animated drama films Category:Animated comedy-drama films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Moon Silvight's ideas Category:American buddy films Category:Buddy films Category:Reboot films Category:American animated drama films Category:Films about monarchy Category:American animated buddy films Category:Remakes Category:Animated Remakes Category:Comedy-Adventure films Category:2019 Films Category:Disney+ Category:American adventure films Category:American drama films